Une verre une discussion une nuit
by Lena Blue
Summary: Ils sont tout deux des criminels venus dans un bar quelque peu laissé de côté pour s'échapper et se soualer tranquillement... Pour aller peut-être plus loin et se faire du bien avec leur taux de rhum consommé...


**Avis et Mesure de sécurité: Ce texte ne Convient aucunement au enfants de moins de 16 ans, je vous aurez prévenus!**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement SI CE N'est la fille, le reste appartient à Masashi Nôtre, Kishimoto senpai, **

**Je n'ai fait qu'écrire pour mon bon plaisir et rien d'autres, j'aime écrire Et comme Naruto est mon manga que j'aime, je me fais plaisir, je ne les postes que pour partager mes deux passions .. .**

**Prologue ...**

**Il est le ninja des ténèbres ... emplie de haine et de noirceur Autant que ses cheveux et ses yeux ... Il est Celui Qui a Décidé de détruire le village de Konoha ... Mais il est aussi un homme qui est seul à présent et rechercher par les anbus ... **

**Elle est voyageuse Une Qui se déteste elle-même .. elle s'en fout de mourir ou pas ... Seul Sa Haine l'accompagne en plus de son katana .. mais elle s'en moque ... Car personne ne sait Qui elle est. .. Et elle se sent recherché par quelqu'un de plus repoussant Qu'elle ... **

**J'ai beau me Décider à détruire le village, je n'en vois pas le plaisir véritable sauf Celui de faire souffrir Ceux qui y Vivent ... Quelle raison idiote ... ! **

**Je me sens vidée et j'avance encore pourtant ... Pour quel raison ... Surtout que je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui me pousse à me battre face à lui ... **

**ILS SE Sentent détesté et rechercher et pourtant en viendront à s'aimer ... Grâce à un verre de rhum et de petites histoires Dans un bar ... Aprés tout, qu'ils vivent pour leur plaisir, ils s'en moquent ...**

_**Une verre ... Une discussion ... Une nuit ... **_

**Elle NE SAVAIT pas trop pourquoi elle revenait ici ... ni même pourquoi elle se rendait Dans ce bar malfamé Qui lui servait sa quantité préférée de rhum ... ni même pourquoi le patron du bar ne la jamais virer APRES AVOIR BU presque toutes ses bouteilles ... Peut-être à cause de l'argent Qu'elle lui donnait pour CES rabatteurs litres ingurgités ... **

**Mais peu lui importait du moment Qu'on lui foute la paix ... Mais là, elle FUT La SEULE Dans ce même bar puant et noir, seulement éclairé par des lampes basses, diffusant Une ambiance morbide Quelque peu ... Mais elle s'en moquait ... énormément ... La vue de Nombreuses tables à terre, de verre cassé ou même de katana laissait sur le sol ne la gênait nullement ...**

** Au contraire, depuis tellement de Temps habitué à ce genre d'ambiance, elle n'en FUT nullement choqué ... Remarquant une bouteille de rhum encore pleine sur une table debout, elle la prit Ainsi Qu'un verre derrière le comptoir et alla boire Dans L'Ombre, posant son sac et sa fidèle Kaho n Kyubi non loin d'elle ...**

** Le patron Avait du Empêcher des idiots à se battre ... Encore une fois d'ailleurs ... De plus, aprés un épuisant ou plutôt ennuyeux combat face à lui ... Elle ne rêvait que d'Une chose, Qu'on l'oublie de ce monde .. Qu'elle ne Soit QU'UNE ombre passagère, Venant se soualer plus vite avant que sa conscience de Reprenne le chemin des combats ...**

**Elle n'était ni mercenaire, ni nukenin ... Juste une ninja voyageuse loin de son village natal ... Cherchant à se laisser vivre Comme l'instinct lui soufflait de le faire ... La bouteille se rapidement... Et elle se leva pour aller en chercher autre une ... capturant de Ses doigts Le Tire-bouchon pour se resservir un verre ****...**

**Mais la porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour Laisser un Jeune Homme entrer , aussi blessé et épuisé mais trés hargneux D'après l'onde de chakra Qu'il laissait Échapper DE LUI ... et ses yeux rouges semblaient encore plus haineux lorsqu'il La regardà ... Elle soupira et Lui lança Une bouteille Ainsi Qu'un verre Qu'il attrapa, l'air calme mais ce n'était qu'une couverture que SES yeux cachaient ... **

**Mais pour l'instant, elle s'en moquait ... Éperdument ... Il ouvrit la bouteille et SE Servit l'avalant un verre d' une Traite, lui arrachant un sourire à elle ... Malgré son âge, il semblait évouluer Sur une noirceur de chemin aussi forte Qu'elle Mais Moins Comme même ... **

**- Tu viens d'où? **

**La question Était sortis d'elle-même et elle soutint le regard de colère qui la fixait ... Il ne l'inquiétait pas Malgré sa haine, elle restait qu'une inconnue loin devant lui ... Mais Ces Yeux Rouges Noirs aux virgules la firent sourire, lui rappelant Celui Qu'elle Avait combattu pour un entrainement ... Itachi Uchiha ... **

**Un ninja d'exception assez impressionant mais Malgré cela très affaibli par une Forte Maladie ...- Tu es le petit frère d'Itachi Uchiha, non? Lança t-elle en lui servant Encore un verre ... Il tiqua, restant de marbre ... mais pas longtemps Lorsqu'elle se mit à rire ... **

**Peut-être cru t-il Qu'elle se moquait de frère car dans la seconde, la lame de Kusanagi brillait sous sa gorge du Une lampe situé au-dessus de Leur tête ...**

**- Eh! Pose ton arme, je ne cherche rien SI CE N'est Une nuit Dans la consolation totale de l'alcool! s'exclama la jeune ninja faussement Tout en Regardant le liquide ambré Dans le verre ...**

**- Ne te moque pas d'Itachi! ordonna l'autre, les yeux accentués en une étoile au centre d'Une mer de sang haineuse ...**

**- Je ne moque pas ... Je l'ai affronté pour le plaisir même si je l'ai senti affaibli ... un peu ou pas ... je ne saurais te le dire ... Il n'empêche qu'il est drôlement fort ton frangin ... **

**Ces mots eurent raison de sa colère et il reposa son arme ... LA rangeant dans Son Fourreau alors Qu'il se rasseyait et reprenait sa lente évacuation de stress et de sa colère ... Le pire FUT Peut-être aussi cette sensation d'équilibre Qu'il ressentait en compagnie de cette femme ... ****Et elle ne semblait pas être plus agée que lui ... Du moins d'un ou deux de plus ...**

**- On fait la conversation? proposa sa voix, Doucereuse ... **

**Il soupira et reporta son attention sur son verre ... Il était épuisé ... , Mentalement il crevait de fils à la fatigue du combat ... Danzo Lui Avait fait menait un train d'enfer, Le faisant puiser Dans ses yeux et ses ressources de chakra alors que les douleurs reprenaient RAPIDEMENT ... **

**MAIS IL Avait continuait, refusant Une défaite AINSI QU'UNE mort Qu'il SAVAIT mériter être mais Qu'il devait faire attendre encore un peu ... Encore il devait en finir avec les deux autres conseillers ... **

**- Tu veux un autre verre? demanda l'inconnue, assise à côté de lui ... **

**Il leva la tête ... remarquant Qu'elle tendait vers la lumière Une bouteille de rhum, riant à gorge déployé pour quelque chose Qu'il n'avait Probablement pas entendu ... surtout Qu'en plus de cela ... ils se trouvaient Seuls Dans le bar et que le patron n'était toujours pas revenu ... **

**- Pourquoi tu ris? demanda enfin le jeune homme alors que sa nouvelle "amie" se coupait net sous sa question ...**

**- Hein? **

**- Depuis Tout à l'heure tu rigoles alors je te demande pourquoi? **

**- Je sais pas ... Parce Que ça fait du bien ... Parce que j'ai rien d'autres à faire ... Parce que ça m'amuse ... je sais plus trop ... FUT L'explication de la jeune femme, un peu à l'Écart du sujet principal ... Et toi, pourquoi tu bois? Lui lança t-elle tout en se resservant ...**

**- Je Pourrais te retourner la question ... de plus, je n'ai aucun raison valable à le faire mais j'en envie tout simplement ...**

**- C'Est une raison valable ... D'avoir envie de boire Est Comme une autre raison valable ... alors tu sais, tu peux te lâcher ...**

**- Me lâcher? repeta le jeune Uchiha, un peu surpris mais amusé de voir que l'alcool Peut changer Une femme, le changer lui de mais aussi lui permettre d'Avoir Une conversation civilisée même si cela N'y ressemblent pas du tout ...**

**- Oui . .. te lâcher ... L'alcool fait tomber les masques, les inhibitions et les autres alors vas-y ... Se serait idiot de rester toi-même quand tu peux raconter tes secrets surtout quand la personne est aussi bourré que toi et Qu'elle aura oublié ... Je dis ça mais je le fais pas moi-même ...**

**- Tu as Une Personne Qui t'écoute Dans ces les moments-là? demanda le garçon, un peu Dans les vapes à leur septième verre de rhum ...**

**- Non ... Mais qui voudrait parler avec Une fille qui se Ramène Avec un Katana emplie du sang de ses Victimes Juste pour devenir malade et Avec une gueule de bois Qu'elle Trainera derrière elle demain ... Marrant N'est-ce pas? ricana t-elle, amusée ...**

**- Hum ... Je suis à peu prés pareil sauf que c'est la première fois que je fais vraiment ça ... Mais là j'en avais vraiement Besoin ... **

**Elle sourit doucement ... RAPIDEMENT Celui Avec qui elle Regardait le temps passé, Avait Une conversation intelligente ... si on excluait LES DEUX DERNIEReS bouteilles Qu'elle venait de s'enfiler avec lui ... amusant d'ailleurs Qu'ils puissent entretenir une conversation LORSQUE qu'on connaissait leurs différents réputations ... ****Chacun Était consideré comme un criminel À leur Façon ...**

**- enfin ... je suppose que c'est normal que tu te retrouves Avec Une véritable alcoolique Qui N'a rien de mieux à faire que rire pour un rien et se battre contre son violeur Qui l'emmerde un peu ... Mais bon, c'est la combinaison de la folie et de la vie ...**

**- Joli ... joli Rime, vraiment ... Taquina t-il, avalant au passage un autre verre ...**

**- eh merci ! Dit-elle, affichant un sourire un peu niais ... **

**Ils discutèrent longtemps, se découvrant des points communs comme de Nombreux désaccords ... de plus, Chacun ressentait Une certaine envie Qui les poussaient à faire quelques galipettes sur le comptoir ou les tables Ce qui n'était pas l'endroit idéal .. surtout avec des mouches partout au-dessus de votre tête et une odeur bizarre Qui vous donnez envie de recracher Tout Dans Ce que vous avez le coeur ... **

**Elle riait de plaisir sous les commentaires du garçon, s'amusant de voir Une moue sur son visage lorsqu'elle Ne Lui Disait pas ce Qu'il Voulait ... Et lui, il regardait ses lèvres roses et Quelque peu mouillés par les littres de rhum qui passaient par là ... Ils se sentaient affamés mais préféré Ignorer ce Désir Brut Qui les envahissait au contact de l'alcool et de la chaleur de la pièce ... Et le patron Qui ne revenait toujours pas ...**

**- Tu as de la famille? demanda l'Uchiha encore en s'abreuvant de Son verre alors Qu'elle se figeait sous la question et reposait le sien ... **

**de la famille? Non ... Elle n'en Avait plus depuis La Boucherie de l'Enfance ... A cause de cet homme qui la suivait sans relâche ... Elle vivait seule, voyageant sans cesse , riant de plaisir aux visage outrés de Certaines mères de familles Qui apprenaient Son histoire mais elle restait une femme Malgré tout ...**

**- Non ... Je voyage seule ... Sans réellebut mise à Pars Celui de ne pas me faire tuer pour des prunes ... Par un homme que je veux plus haïr tellement ça me fatigue ... et toi? retourna la jeune femme en Caressant Le Bord de son verre avec le bout de son index, distraitement ...**

**- On s'est amusé à en faire de la viande hachée Pour certains, les planter à partir de katanas Dans d'autres mais Une boucherie que je n'ai pas pu Empêcher Ce qui me gonfle ...surtout lorsque c'est propre frère qui l'a fait ... Ordonné par des conseillers Qui Ont laisse un gosse s'en chargeait tout seul ...**

**- Comme quoi ... Il Faut des cons partout Dans ce monde ... enfin et sinon .. Tu fais quoi ici? **

**- Je te l'ai déjà dit ... j'évacue ... **

**Elle se mit à rire ... D'un rire chaud et embrumé par l'alcool comme son regard alors Qu'elle se levait pour tomber à genoux ... et sans savoir, sans Prévenir, elle passa sa main sur son visage pour essuyer des larmes traîtresses qui coulaient sur ses joues rouges ...**

**- Pardonnez-moi de pleurer mais .... **

**Il ne dit rien ... Mais Laissa son verre sur le comptoir alors Qu'il s'agenouillait Face à elle, attentif à son visage caché par ses mains mais Probablement inondée de larmes ... et il ne se trompa pas ... Non, elle pleurait énormément ... Probablement du au sujet de leurs famille et cela le Brisa vu que cela Était de sa faute ... **

**Sans Réfléchir, Il l'acceuillit Dans ses bras ... La berçant doucement tendrement alors que les Pleures cessaient ... Il frémit en la sentant se serrer contre lui et ferma les yeux ... Il y régnait un parfum chaud et pourtant salé et amer ... alors qu'autour d'eux le silence, continuait de Regner ... Et que le patron ne rentrer toujours pas ... Doucement, elle leva la tête ... et rencontra deux abîmes noires, embrumés et silencieuses Autant que le corps qui la serrait ... **

**Il la fixait, remarquant enfin ses lèvres roses et pleines, quémandant Un baiser Qu'il refusait de Donner, sous peine de se laisser aller ... Malgré cela, il la sentit faire le premier pas, aggrandissant ses yeux, surpris par la douceur mais aussi Le goût naturel de sel sur les lèvres d'une Femme ... **

**Car aprés tout, »Normalement, Une Femme Possède des lèvres chaudes et sucrées, rarement salées ... Pourtant, cette bouche possédait CE SEL Farouche Qui le rendit Dépendant ... Il ferma les yeux, se laissant aller ... appréciant cette sensation de douceur et de paix Qu'elle dégageait en permanence .... **

**Le baiser dura longtemps ... Ou pas du tout ... ils ne sauraient le dire tellement Leur monde se concentrer sur Ce qu'ils désiraient ... Le Souffle court, il la souleva, refusant de lâcher ses lèvres ... Elle sourit tout contre sa bouche, mordillant sa lèvre avant de la lecher pour recommencer ... Il frémit LORSQUE SES doigts descendirent la braguette de son haut, dévoilant un imposant torse et pâle ... lui Caressa ses hanches, continuant de capturer entre ses lèvres, sa langue taquine Qui Parti se réfugiait Dans la grotte chaude et humide ... **

**Une grotte Qu'il partit conquérir doucement, soufflant un instant, alors que ses mains retiraient le haut rose bonbon de sa partenaire ... Elle le regarda faire, confiante ... ses doigts écartèrent les pans du haut de l'uchiha , le libérant Au niveau des épaules, Partant explorer la peau calleuse et Blanche, laissant Quelque marques rouges au niveau du cou et des épaules ... **

**Les caresses se succédèrent Encore et encore ... Les langues se suçant, se**** combattants, léchantdes moceaux de peaux Découvertes Peu à peu ... Il la déposa sur le comptoir, Elle vêtue de sa culotte alors que sa poitrine se Faisait aggresser par des Dents et Une bouche Quelque peu affamés ... **

**Lui ne portait que son pantalon, préférant se laisser Prêt à devoir partir Dans une autre pièce avec Leurs affaires SI le patron arrivait mais il ne semblait pas venir ... Le désir brut augmenta la friction des Deux membres ... Qui SAURAIT Leur promettre un bon nombre de plaisir ... Hors, sans Prévenir, elle se raidit, semblant ressentir une présence et effectua Une technique de téléportation à Une Chambre Dans L'Ombre ... **

**Ils attérirent sur le lit, Leurs affaires non loin du futon ... Leurs vêtements un peu partout alors Qu'ils Leurs restaient que les sous-vêtemens ... Sasuke remarqua la disparition de son pantalon lorsqu'il Baissa les yeux vers le bas de son corps et ne pu s'empêcher D'avoir un sourire ... **

**Elle le lui rendit et inversa les positions avant de claquer des doigts Tandis que des bougies se mettaient à brûler ... laissant Une atmosphère douce et charnelle envahir les lieux ... Leurs caresses reprirent de plus belles, augmentant Leur envie fortes et soudaines ... Elle Roula des hanches contre lui, lui arrachant un gémissement étouffée ... **

**Il se sentit encore plus Fiévreux, heureux de pouvoir se sentir Comme un homme, laissant parler son corps ... Ses mains avides éffleuraient la peau Qui ne cessaient de frémir alors que sa bouche ravageait sa sembable ... Il retourna les positions, descendant de plus en plus vers le bas ... ELLE SE Cambra, laissant ses doigts se fondrent Dans la chevelure ébène ... **

**- Hmmmm ... je .... **

**Il passa sa langue sur un bout de peau ... Puis continua sa descente sans s'arrêter pour faire face au dernier rempart avant le petit secret d'une femme ... Tournant son regard vers elle****, il apprécia Plus que Tout Ce Qui Concerner cette rougeur sur les joues rondes ... Il remonta, léchant La Pulpe Salée de sa bouche ... **

**Elle captura ses lèvres et inversa les positions, se retrouvant alors en mode domination Qu'il attendai patiemment à son tour, le supplice qu'elle lui donnerait... **

**- Tu es un vilain petit garçon, jeune homme ... Murmura la jeune femme à son oreille alors Qu'il rougissait au fur et à mesure Qu'elle descendait sur corps pâle ... **

**Elle Lecha les petits boutons de rose... descendit dessiner les muscles des abdominaux fermes de la pointe de sa langue ... les gémissements de l'Uchiha se firent plus pressants, plus forts, plus amoureux aussi alors que la bouche de son amie Faisait Plier le dernier des Uchiha sous des caresses buccales Quelque peu oser ... **

**- Ah ... AAAHHH! Je ... Je ... J'en .... **

**Elle continua à le faire gemir, soupirer, réclamer plus encore mais cela ne suffisait pas ... Il s'accrocha aux draps blancs, La Tête en arrière, ses yeux grands ouverts alors que la respiration lui manquait ... Il se cambrait encore et plus fort ... **

**- Arrête ... arr ... ête ... Aaaaahhhh! **

**Du Blanc ... du blanc ... un Océan de blancheur ... Pure et simple ... Mais un océan si bon, si chaud et si doux ... Elle releva violemment la tête, se pourlécha les babines alors que doucement, le jeune et dernier membre de la famille la plus puissante de Konoha se remettait doucement de ce délice de sensations, de l'explosion de ses sens ... **

**Une sensation si belle et tellement tremblante d'après La Force Qu'elle dégageait parmis touts les fibres de son corps, tout les pores de la peau laiteuse et échauffée ...**

**- Chut ... Murmura t-elle tout contre sa bouche alors Qu'il ouvrait ses yeux voilés encore de l'orgasme saisissant à Laquelle il venait d'être foudroyé ... ****Quelque chose de si bon ... si chaud ... **

**La langue du garçon vint caresser les lèvres féminines, Une invitation à la suite Qui ne se fit pas attendre alors Qu'elle se préparait docilement, La Tête enfouis Dans le cou blanchâtre Les plus marqué ... Elle soupira contre sa peau, Trembla, frissona ... Il sourit et lui releva la tête ...**

**- Avant que je ne l'oublie, donne-moi ton nom ..., lui demande doucement le ninja ...**

**- Gwen ... et toi? **

**- Sa-su-ke ..., lui susurre t-il, lui léchant le nez de Manière taquine ... **

**Elle capture sa langue entre ses dents ... et Un nouveau combat commence entre Leur bouches alors que Leurs corps miment l'acte de charnel, la fusion trés apétissante à leurs yeux de leurs deux corps ... Sasuke retourna les positions et Admira la femme couchait, allongée sous lui Entre les draps froissés ... Ses joues rouges ... Ce qui Concerne ce bleu et voilé ... Et cette bouche au goût salé ... **

**- Tu es sur ? demanda le jeune homme ... **

**Elle ferma les yeux et entoura sa nuque de ses mains, alors que doucement elle donnait un baiser afin de taire tout les doutes du Monde ... Et patiemment, il prit possession d'elle ... de Son âme, de son corps, de son esprit et de son coeur ... Elle FUT toute a lui pendant Une nuit ou Les halètements de l'un Ainsi que ses soupirs rauques Allait Avec les cris et les gémissements de l'autre ... elle récamait Toujours plus, elle s'accrochait à lui , le Serrant fortement ... **

**Il se tenait au-dessus d'elle, Prenant appuis sur ses bras mais ses membres tremblaient tellement violemment Qu'il ne pus se retenir longtemps lorsqu'enfin, il se libéra, provoquant l'explosion de sa partenaire ... Il se Laissa tomber sur le côté et soupira de bien-être, la laissant se lover contre lui ... L'odeur du sexe et de la transpiration ne Les dérangea mais il ne pu aller trés loin elle avait déjà resseré son emprise sur lui, empêchant tout mouvement ... **

**Il posa ses abîmes noirs sur sa personne et sourit tendrement, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, retrouvant ce petit goût de sel sur sa bouche alors que le sommeil venait avoir raison de lui ... La lune dehors Laissa un de ses rayons s 'éffaçait ... la lumière blafarde se perdit dans la chambre et les deux corps furent Dans L'Ombre ... **

**Mais, Malgré cela, on pouvait remarquer Les Deux silhouettes allongés sur le futon ... Les Bougies Eteintes pendant L'ébat animal et violent des deux corps ... La Fumée Qui se dispersait dans l'air, emportée par le vent ... Un Sommeil Qui dura jusqu'au petit matin ou Les deux jeunes gens, reprirent Leur chemin sans jamais oublier le souvenir de cette nuit ... Un souvenir ... éternel .. ?**


End file.
